prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasha Vendrich
Personality Yasha is a simple woman with simple needs. Her attitude towards other people can be summed up as "do whatever you want, but if it fucks with my shit we're going to have issues.” She can be rather composed and professional, but isn’t above acting smug or making a cringeworthy pun. For a murderous shadow-entity, she seems to be rather nice, some might go as far as to call her affably evil. As long as you dont cross her, you’ll be fine. Backstory Yasha Vendrich was once a regular corporate worker for a delivery organization, managing day to day operations and keeping things nice and efficient for the corporation. Under the surface, however, something much more nefarious is at work. You see, Yasha Vendrich has been dead for years, replaced with an alien entity that took her place, an entity with big plans for this wonderful city-ship and its seedy criminal underbelly. Resources Mid-level position at Horizon Incorporated, Handsome Salary, Corporate Database, Underground Connections, COO influence. Equipment / Weaponry Reinforced Clothes (30kN protection), Standard Issue Knife (5kN piercing damage). Specializations Manipulation, Tactical Mind, Business Savvy, Management, Charm, Intimidation. Power Shadow Physiology Source: Racial As a being made of an odd shadow-like substance, Yasha’s body has special properties that allow her to take tremendous amounts of damage to her body while remaining in a fight. This is due to the fact that her only vital “organ” is a small glowing orb located within her chest. While she does take damage, she seems to quickly heal up if given enough time unimpeded. (Her core is 3.5 inches in diameter, has 10kN protection, and is located in her upper torso. Small cuts and shallow wounds heal in about 2 turns, while deeper wounds like gunshots and full slashes heal in 3 to 5 turns, depending on the severity.) Shadow Trap: This ability summons a flurry of dark tendrils from a chosen shadow-covered surface. The number of tendrils usually depends on the size of the shadow from which they are summoned. This move is usually used to restrain an enemy by utilizing their shadows. The shadow will become distorted and “bubble up” for a full second before the tendrils shoot out at 50km/h, they have a reach of 10 meters, and the shadow will anchor itself to the position it was in when the tendrils shot up. (It Takes 15kN, or 250kg of strength to break out. It is also possible to dissipate the tendrils if a strong enough light source dissipates the shadow of origin. Can be used once every 3 turns.) Shadow Blades: Yasha’s arms are able to turn into sharp, curved sword-like blades made of a dark material, these are perfect for attacking and slashing though enemies. (15kN Slashing damage. Can be used for up to 8 turns before a 4 turn cool down.) Shadow Tendrils: Yasha’s arms become dark, tentacle-like masses, fully prehensile and perfect for grappling to far away objects, shattering lights, or directly attacking people. (10 meter extension range, 7kN blunt damage when used to directly whip/attack enemies, 10kN blunt damage when throwing somebody into something. Can be used for up to 8 turns before a 4 turn cool down.)